Waiting for You
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: Aku menunggumu. Semua menunggumu. Maka dari itu, kapan kau akan membuka matamu?


**A/N: **Halo, saya kembali~ -waves- Setelah sekian abad saya absen dari fandom ini, akhirnya saya pulang bawa-bawa satu fanfic baru. Anu, chapter baru FFLnya nyusul ya, soalnya masih perlu disempurnakan hehe. -digaplok- Tolong maafkan saya kalo fic ini sok-sok nge-angst gimanaa gitu. Saya tak pandai nulis angst hohoho. -timpuked- Tapitapitapi endingnya gajeeee D: Yah, pokoknya makasih banget kalo mau baca, apalagi nge-review fic super pendek ini XD /bletak

**Disclaimer: **Persona 4 © ATLUS, saya cuma minjem karakternya secara ilegal.

**Warning: **OOC berat, bahasa rusak, sok-sok nge-angst, kelewat mendramatisir, gaje, nista.

* * *

Waktu terus mengalir, begitu lancar seperti air.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam ruangan serba putih itu. Warna yang kini begitu memuakkan di mataku. Setiap aku datang ke sini, hanya putih yang menyambut. Tak ada hal lain yang menyahut.

Kuhampiri tempat tidur yang juga berwarna putih. Di sana, terbaring seorang pemuda. Aku memandangnya sedih. Tidak ada yang berubah dan semua tetap sama.

Siapa sangka bahwa seorang yang ceria seperti Yosuke akan jadi seperti ini? Dan betapa aku ingin menendang orang-orang kurang ajar yang telah membuatnya terbaring tak berdaya di sini. Manusia-manusia nista yang mementingkan diri mereka sendiri, mencelakakan orang lain dan kemudian berlari.

Dua bulan yang lalu, aku dan Yosuke pulang sekolah bersama. Tidak ada hal khusus, kami mengobrol seperti biasa. Kemudian sebuah mobil datang ke arah kami, dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Aku menjerit, dan Yosuke mendorongku ke arah parit. Meninggalkan aku dan jeritanku tatkala mobil itu menabraknya dengan tragis, dan kemudian meluncur begitu saja seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Masih terbayang di benakku—tiga orang yang berada di dalam mobil itu.

Dan sekarang aku di sini, menunggu Yosuke untuk bangun. Aku dan teman-temanku, hanya bisa diam tertegun. Yukiko sudah berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa Yosuke akan baik-baik saja, begitu juga dengan Naoto. Teddie dan Rise baru bisa berhenti menangis satu minggu setelah insiden itu terjadi. Kanji tak henti-hentinya mengutuk orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab yang telah membuat Yosuke menjadi seperti ini dan bersumpah akan mematahkan tulang-tulang mereka bila polisi berhasil menemukan sekelompok orang itu. Nanako juga ikut terseret dalam keterpurukan kami, dan bahkan Souji rela datang ke sini jauh-jauh dari Tokyo.

Tapi Yosuke, kau tetap diam tak bergeming di sini. Kau bodoh, apa kau tahu itu? Kapan kau akan membuka matamu lagi? Kapan aku bisa mendengar tawamu lagi? Kapan—bila mungkin—semua kesedihan ini akan berakhir dan kita berkumpul bersama lagi?

Dua bulan terasa amat lama bagiku. Semua hal yang kulakukan terasa hambar ketika kondisimu masuk ke dalam benakku. Setiap bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku akan berlari ke sini, berharap kau terbangun dan berdiri, kemudian menyambutku dan harapanku dengan senyum pasti. Namun mimpi tetaplah mimpi, yang kudapat setiap kali aku sampai di ruangan ini hanyalah warna putih dan siluet dirimu yang diam tak bergeming.

Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi aku merindukan dirimu. Aku merindukan tawamu, cengiranmu, wajah ceriamu, semua tentang dirimu. Semuanya. Aku ingin melihat hal-hal itu lagi, kembali di sini, dalam kehidupanku yang kini hampa dan sepi. Ayolah Yosuke, kapan kau akan membuka matamu lagi? Kapan kau akan kembali berkumpul bersama dengan kami lagi? Aku berjanji tidak akan minta ditraktir lagi, malah kalau perlu aku yang akan mentraktirmu. Aku berjanji tidak akan marah-marah lagi, dan aku berjanji untuk tidak protes lagi bila kau mematahkan kaset DVD-ku lagi, asalkan kau membuka matamu dan menjawab harapanku.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu bahwa banyak sekali orang yang mencemaskanmu, Yosuke? Kou dan Daisuke sudah berkunjung ke sini lebih dari lima belas kali. Ai tak henti-hentinya bertanya padaku tentang keadaanmu. Yumi dan Ayane juga mengirimu buket bunga sampai delapan kali, berharap kau akan bangun suatu hari nanti. Naoki—ya, adik Saki-senpai—juga mencemaskanmu setengah mati. Bahkan Kashiwagi juga menunjukkan simpatinya, walaupun hal itu berlangsung tidak lebih dari dua minggu.

Ironis ya, mengingat bahwa suatu hal yang tidak kita inginkan dapat terjadi setiap saat?

Aku terus memanggil namamu, berharap kau bisa mendengarku. Namun apa daya, hanya suara monitor jantungmu yang ada. Air mataku sudah habis lebih dari tiga minggu yang lalu, meninggalkanku terdiam di sini membisu.

"Yosuke, kumohon, kalau kau bisa mendengar suaraku, bukalah matamu..."

Tetap saja, tidak ada jawaban yang kuterima.

"Yosuke...?"

Hening.

"Ayolah, Yosuke..."

Masih juga hening.

Dan seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, hanya suara monitor jantungmu yang menemaniku. Kapan kau akan membuka matamu?

"Yosuke... aku menunggumu."

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
